Balcon
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Une soirée en appartement, Hadès en a juste marre mais elle a quel âge, cette gosse sur le balcon ?


Hm. Oui.

Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous répondrai ainsi « You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crackship space […] Don't like my pairing well ? Then you can hit the bricks. This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship, I ship it ! ». Bon le Hadès/Alice n'est pas non plus mon OTP mais tout de même, ça a son charme. Comment nommer ce couple, d'ailleurs ? Halice ? Adès ? Alidèce ? Hadèlice (Ha, délice !) ?

Je vote pour Halice.

En vrai, c'est juste une pré-romance, parce que voilà, Alice est une gamine.

Quand j'écris cela, il est minuit quarante, mes voisins écoutent du Saez et chantent (mal) par-dessus, et je me demande si je devrais pas être la voisine chiante qui vient se plaindre, mais comme ils écoutent de la bonne musique (bon, je peux pas décemment les arrêter, là ils écoutent du David Bowie) …

Bonne lecture !

Balcon

Il était bientôt trois heures du matin et à dire vrai, Hadès n'en pouvait plus, des gens entassés dans cet appart. Il avait fait toutes les blagues envisageables aux dépends des invités, il avait pourri une bonne partie des boissons, échangé des chaussures, lassé entre eux des lacets, enfin bon il avait déjà commis le mal absolu, quoi, et Cloud ne lui accordait pas toute l'attention qu'il méritait alors que merde, c'était lui qui l'avait invité. Certes, Cloud était l'organisateur de la soirée et avait donc invité sensiblement tout le monde ici, mais tout de même. Il restait responsable de la bonne humeur collective, et plus précisément de la bonne humeur de son maître vénéré, à savoir Hadès.

Mais bon, ce jeune homme ne devait pas avoir le sens des choses, ou peut-être était-il soûl quelque part. Comme tout le monde était déjà bien bourré et lui, non, Hadès chercha très raisonnablement à rejoindre l'endroit où il trouverait très certainement les quelques rescapés lucides : la terrasse. En plus, il pourrait fumer. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et trouva la porte vitrée, entr'ouverte. Sur la minuscule terrasse – balcon, en fait, mais Hadès avait du mal à trouver ce mot précisément dans son esprit tout de même légèrement embrumé – se trouvait une jeune fille, de dos, qui semblait minuscule. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était assise, pensa Hadès.

« Hey. »

Il lança dans l'air, et la voix de la fille lui répondit de même. Il se retourna d'un coup, parce qu'aucune voix de fille pubère ne devait être si haut perchée et fluette. En effet, assise sur une statue de champignon assez laide, c'était une enfant, une gamine. En longue robe de nuit bleue, un verre dans la main, les cheveux jusqu'en bas du dos, d'un blond emmêlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je n'arrive pas dormir, avec tout ce bruit. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne répondait pas à sa question, il se demandait plutôt ce qu'une fillette faisait chez un étudiant pendant une soirée bien arrosée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle s'adressait à l'abruti le plus parfait, et énonça ce qui semblait être pour elle la plus simple évidence.

« J'ai fugué. Je suis la sœur de Cloud, Alice. »

Première nouvelle : Cloud avait une sœur. Ceci dit, il l'avait peut-être déjà mentionné, une fois, au détour d'une pause clope à la fac. Elle lui tapa dans les côtes, et il grogna. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« Eh bien, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Si une jeune fille te fait la grâce de se présenter, rends-lui au moins la pareille, à défaut de lui baiser la main ou de lui offrir un verre. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait bien voulu l'envoyer paître parce que personne et surtout pas une gosse ne lui donnait d'ordre, et parc qu'elle était trop jeune pour qu'on aie seulement l'idée de lui offrir un verre. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de trouver ici quelqu'un qui parlait correctement, en considérant la masse bafouillante et répétitive déblatérant des âneries à l'intérieur.

« Hadès. Je suis dans la fac de Cloud. »

Elle eut le geste ironique de s'incliner en tenant les pans de sa robe, et avala une gorgée de son verre, pendant qu'il allumait sa clope. Elle devait beaucoup aimer s'entendre parler, puisqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau sa grande bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas.

—Quoi ?

—Il est clairement écrit sur ce paquet que fumer tue, alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement lire – ne réponds pas à celle-là, c'est une question rhétorique, ce qui signifie que …

—Je sais ce qu'est une question rhétorique, gamine.

—Alice.

—Galice.

—Donc ? »

Il baissa la tête, pensant avoir évité la question.

« Parce que c'est bon, parce que ça fait du bien, ce genre de choses. »

Il était loin de son éloquence habituelle, mais pour sa défense il avait tout de même descendu au moins deux bouteilles à lui seul.

« Fais voir. »

Elle lui tendait la main. Avec toute la normalité du monde. Son verre ne devait pas contenir que du soda, hein.

« T'es folle ? Mais t'as quel âge au juste ? C'est n'importe quoi de fumer, et puis c'est mauvais pour la santé et ton frère me tuerait, tu vois ? Tu es petite, tu as du temps pour faire des bêtises plus tard alors tu devrais te contenter des choses qui sont à ta portée, tu comprends, petite ? C'est vrai, quel âge ?

—Treize ans.

—Tu fais moins.

—Tu me donnes une cigarette ou quoi ?

—Quoi ?

—Hadès ! Ça aussi, c'était une question rhétorique !

—Et cette phrase est tout à fait théorique. Il est tout de même hors de question que je donne une cigarette à une fille même pas pubère.

—Pour information, j'ai eu mes premières règles il y a plus d'un an, donc je suis pubère. »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Elle n'en eut visiblement rien à fiche et continua son discours.

« Ensuite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il serait plus grave que je risque ma vie que toi – ne réponds pas. De toute façon, on mourra tous, et ce n'est guère que dans quelques années que j'aurais tes, quoi ? Vingt ans ?

—Dix-neuf.

—Voilà, dans six ans j'aurai ton âge. Si t'as le droit de foutre tes poumons en l'air, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer. »

Il soupira. De toute façon, lui-même avait commencé à douze ans, et il n'avait jamais compris en quoi l'âge justifiait de se suicider à petit feu. Il tendit son tabac à la jeune fille, qui le prit sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

« Mais … Le tabac en vrac, c'est pour fumer la pipe, non ? »

Elle avait l'air de chercher dans sa tête comme on fouille dans une encyclopédie, certain que la réponse à notre questionnement s'y trouvait, et Hadès décida qu'il la trouvait presque mignonne.

« Les cigarettes, ça se roule aussi. Regarde, regarde, tu prends un filtre, ouais les trucs blancs, et tu le coince entre tes lèvres. Pourquoi exactement je sais pas mais c'est tellement plus simple bon fais pas chier tu prends une feuille. Non, tu vas pas chercher une feuille pour écrire à l'intérieur, me fixe pas avec ces yeux-là, les feuilles dans le paquet avec écrit RIZZLA. Tiens-la bien, mets ton pouce au milieu. Le côté qui brille un peu en face. Tu prends du tabac, t'en mets dans la feuille. Stop ! Pas plus, tu peux même en retirer un peu. Cool. Là, tu roules. Attends, j'en roule une pour te montrer.

—Il faut lécher ? Mais c'est dégoûtant !

—Crois-moi ma fille, tu seras appelée à lécher plus dégoûtant que ça, un jours. Et je parle d'expérience. »

Elle le fixa avec des yeux étranges, pas certaine de comprendre. Elle finit par laisser cela de côté au profit de la chose dans ses mains. Elle avait beau reproduire les mêmes gestes que lui, elle ne parvenait à rien de semblable. Il attrapa ses mains, et appuya son pouce droit sur le filtre.

« Là, tu pinces la feuille, et tu fais passer au-dessus. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de la proximité des garçons, mais tenta tout de même de garder sa concentration. Elle finit par rouler le tout, quoique ça ressemble plus à un cône qu'à autre chose.

« Pas mal, pour une première fois. Enfin, t'emballes pas hein, c'est moche, mais ça semble fumable. »

Il lui tendit un feu, et elle alluma la chose. Une gerbe de flamme s'illumina un instant, ce qui ne lui parut pas naturel, mais cela s'éteignit vite et elle put tirer. Ça ne lui fit pas mal à la gorge, mais ça avait un goût plutôt atroce, en contraste avec la bonne odeur du tabac dans le paquet. Elle fronça le nez et lui tendit le briquet.

« Nope, garde-le. Tu en auras à nouveau besoin.

—Je ne compte pas me mettre à fumer.

—D'une, c'est ce qu'on dit tous, de deux, ta clope est mal roulée, elle va s'éteindre en cours de route. »

Elle opina du chef, et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. On ne voyait pas beaucoup d'étoiles, en ville, mais les lampadaires étaient éteints alors la lune brillait bien fort. En croissant comme aujourd'hui, Alice trouvait qu'elle ressemblait au sourire d'un chat, quoiqu'elle n'aie jamais vu un chat sourire. Au bout d'un long moment, elle tendit sa cigarette à moitié consumée à Hadès.

« J'en veux plus.

—Et c'est toi qui voulais me donner des leçons de politesse ? »

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur, et il saisit le tube à cancer.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Non seulement c'est du poison – c'est écrit en grosses lettres, hein – mais en plus c'est mauvais. »

Il rit sèchement. C'est vrai, pourquoi il fumait, déjà ? Pourquoi et comment il avait commencé ? Comme Alice, sûrement, dans une soirée avec des gens plus âgés, et il avait sûrement dit à l'époque approximativement la même chose. Ou bien il avait fait semblant d'apprécier, pour se donner un air mature. Il ne se souvenait plus, c'était sûrement le plus triste.

« Hadès ?

—Ouais ?

—Pourquoi tu t'appelles Hadès ? Tes parents voulaient que tu deviennes un dieu ?

—J'sais pas, pourquoi ton frère s'appelle Cloud ? Tes parents voulaient qu'il devienne une base de données à distance ? »

Elle eut un sourire, et le noya dans son verre.

« Plutôt un orage, ou un truc dans le même esprit. Au final, Cloud est plutôt de la famille des nuages tristes et gris qu'on déprécie en hiver et en automne. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hadès qui rit, et longtemps, l'alcool aidant. Cette fille avait une vision plutôt réaliste de son frère, pour une enfant. Il remarqua vaguement que le son de la musique baissait au loin, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. En revanche, il se questionna quand cela fit un bout de temps qu'il n'avait entendu aucune question. Il se retourna, pour trouver Alice à moitié endormie sur son champignon. Alors c'était vraiment le bruit qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle avait posé son verre par terre et posé ses coudes sur ses jambes. En fait, elle s'était totalement endormie. Hadès essaya de la réveiller, en vain, et finit par la porter pour la rentrer à l'intérieur. Du regard, il chercha un endroit où la poser mais renonça vite en ce qui concernait le salon. Il ouvrit toutes les portes une à une, jusqu'à ouvrir un placard immense, qui ne contenait aucun vêtement mais seulement un matelas au sol, une petite lumière, quelques livres et des images étranges. Hadès se dit que tout de même, si Alice venait tout le temps ici, Cloud ferait mieux d'avoir un matelas dans sa chambre qu'un placard à la Harry Potter, et même en plus petit. M'enfin bon. Il déposa la fille là, et regarda l'heure. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne pensait, et le premier métro n'allait pas tarder. Récupérant toutes ses quelques affaires, il quitta l'appartement.

Avec un peu de chance, Cloud aurait oublié jusque sa présence à cette fête et Alice s'abstiendrait de lui raconter ses nouvelles expériences (ou l'espoir le plus futile de toute sa vie, penserait-il le lendemain quand le blond l'appellerait alors qu'il cuvait son vin en la charmante compagnie de quelques aspirines).

.

.

Voilà !

C'est léger, c'est même plus de l'amitié mais dans a tête il se passera quelque chose à l'avenir, donc voilà. J'écrirai peut-être une suite, un jours.

Ciao !


End file.
